Another DBZ Story
by DBZ Lover
Summary: Chapter 2 is finally up!!!! R & R Please
1. The Beginning

Another DBZ Story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
author: DBZ Lover  
  
Bulma sat at the window, staring out at the gravity room, wondering how did she get herself into this position. About a week ago she had found out that she was pregnant. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was Vegeta. He was the father. When she first told him, he took it rather well but soon after she said that he spent more time in the gravity room, staying in there day and night. This happened 3 days ago. She only wish this didn't.  
  
Two years ago, she had fallen in love with him about a year after he was wished back on Earth. She didn't know what attracted her to him. Was it his figure, which was extremely buff or was it something else. She didn't know. Every time she thought about it her head hurt. So she settled her mind for a while. She felt her stomach growl and went downstairs. There she saw her mother fixing lunch. "Hi Bulma, want any lunch?" Bulma didn't answer. "What's the matter honey?" "Mom, please, I don't feel like talking." As if she hadn't said nothing, she asked,"Have you seen that handsome guy, what's his name, Vegeta?" Bulma hadn't told her mother about the pregnancy yet. She decided to tell her when she was starting to show. "I haven't seen him in a while,"she continued. "I don't know mom, most likely in the gravity room." Her mom kept talking and babbling about who knows what. Bulma's mind had wondered off to the gravity room. What could Vegeta be doing right now. (sigh)  
  
............ In The Gravity Room ............  
  
Vegeta was training intensively. But his thoughts wasn't on it. His mind was on a certain aqua haired woman. ::::: Why did this shit have to happen to me? A royal saiyan should never mate outside his race. Well, look at me. My father would be laughing at me right now if he was still alive. What am I going to do when the brat arrive? What if he comes out to be like his mother. Soft and weak.:::::: The thought made his blood boil. :::: He would never be weak like his mother. He will be a strong warrior and would carry on in my name. ::::: With that he did an evil laugh. He did a perfect roundhouse topped off with a ki blast toward a target robot, destroying it instantly. He levitated back down to the ground. He turned off the gravity machine and heard his stomach growl. In order for him to continue training he needed food for energy. Once he was out the gravity room he started toward the house. On his way to the kitchen he felt Bulma's ki and decided that he'd hunt for his food instead. He hated to be around Bulma. Every time he was close to her, he would get an uneasy feeling. So he tried avoiding contact with her. His stomach growled again and he started toward the forest.  
  
................Back in the Kitchen............  
  
Bulma's mom was still talking. Bulma on the other hand, was confused. She could have sworn she felt Vegeta come near. She always had a feeling when Vegeta was around. Not just any feeling but, a feeling like she was connected to him in some sort of way. A shiver went up her spine. She ate whatever there was for lunch and went back to her room. That night she stayed up wondering about Vegeta and the 'brat' as he put it. What will she name the baby? When he/she is born how would Vegeta treat him? Just thinking about it made her cry. So many questions unanswered. They flew through her head over and over making her dizzy and sick. Staring blankly at the window with tears in her eyes, hours went by. 1hr. Then 2. Then 3. Then 4 and soon Bulma was asleep but she tossed and turned, which was rare from her. 


	2. Confessions

Chapter 2  
  
Author: DBZ Lover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or it's characters.  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning, feeling nauseous. She rushed to the bathroom. She had to get used to morning sickness. When she was finished she sat by the side of the toilet to rest. Was pregnancy always this hard? She headed back to her room feeling dizzy and had a terrible headache from all the crying and thinking last night. She checked her clock and it read 8:00a.m. She thought she'd skip work today. She got back into bed and went into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Bulma awoke around 12:00. She brushed her teeth, got dressed, and went downstairs. On the way down she got that feeling. :::Vegeta must be in the kitchen::: She continued her way down. Like she predicted Vegeta was there. He was eating lunch. Bulma said good afternoon to him and he said nothing but instead replied, "Bulma I've been thinking" For the first time in years he actually called her by her name. ::::Could he be talking about the baby?::::. "What's the matter Vegeta? Anything I could help you with?" "You know damn well what I'm talking about." "You and the brat". Bulma flinched, she hated the term 'brat' used for a baby. "Do you want the baby, Vegeta?" Bulma interrupted. Vegeta thought for a second. "I can always have an abortion", she continued. "Don't do nothing like that!" "So that means you want the baby!" Bulma screamed excitedly. Vegeta covered his ears. He didn't know what to tell her but he had to tell something. "YES! I want the brat". Bulma nearly fainted. She always thought that he didn't. Quickly her happiness was filled with sorrow again.  
  
She started to think. :::: Does Vegeta love me? Will he love our child?:::: Vegeta, however noticed this change. "What is wrong with you now, Woman?" "Vegeta?" "What!" "Do you love me?" Vegeta paused. He knew he loved her but he couldn't express his feelings to her. Well at least not now. After a minute passed Bulma screamed, "YOU HAVE TO THINK TO SEE IF YOU LOVE ME!!! HOW BIG OF A BAKA CAN YOU GET!!!" With that last statement she ran to her room crying. Vegeta who was still sitting with his lunch jumped. "She should know that I care about her. Why should I tell her." Bulma's mother, who had heard everything went in to the kitchen. She stood in front of Vegeta. " Go tell her how you really feel about her. I can't stand to see her this way and I know you don't either. Please talk to her". With that said she left. Vegeta who hates being bossed around grunted and rolled his eyes. "No weak female can tell me what to do." About 30 minutes rolled by, he finally went to Bulma's room.  
  
"I must be getting weak".  
  
Inside she was standing by the window , flesh pale, eyes dark, she seemed souless. He hated to admit it but he felt sorry for her. She is miserable because of him.  
  
He called her name. No answer. He called her again, still no answer. He went behind her and felt her shoulder. She was cold as ice. His touch, though, seemed to warm her body. She turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. His heart skipped a beat. She looked pitiful. He never expected her to look this horrible. All broken hearted and it all came from him. Why was he always weak against this human?  
  
"Vegeta?" "Yes"he said softly, almost a whisper. "I knew you weren't going to tell me if you loved me or not. *sniff*I just thought I'd ask. I thought that just maybe you would really tell me. That maybe you did care in some sort of way. I really believed that you did. Now I see that you really don't care. You've never shown it or even tried to tell me in hints. Like I said, I know you're not the expressive type but at least try. "  
  
"I've started thinking more about our relationship. Then I thought about the baby. This baby is a mistake. I should have never fell in love with you. "Vegeta flinched this time. That hurt deeply. Her words were calm but he could tell they were painful to say. He finally had someone that really loved him for who he really was. Now he's throwing that away like discarding a planet.  
  
"I knew on the inside you were a better person. I tried to bring that out of you. I desperately tried."  
  
He now felt like a real, complete baka. For the second time in years Vegeta cried. Right there in front of Bulma.  
  
On the otherhand, Bulma was confused. She didn't know why he was crying but it had to be something serious. Was it something she said?  
  
"Bulma, I am sorry for everything you are going through."  
  
................................................................SMACK!...... .............................................  
  
That was a big smack in the face. Vegeta is actually apologizing. Then he's crying. Things are starting to get weirder by the minute. O_o;  
  
"I really do love you. Even if I don't really show it. The truth is that when I'm around you, I get a feeling. Actually a kind of scared feeling. I don't know what for, but I do. And the brat...um baby is not a mistake. He will be my heir. He will carry on the royal bloodline. And I am glad to be his father"  
  
"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" "Ummmm, because I want it to be a boy." By now Vegeta had stopped crying but his eyes were bloodshot red. Evidence he hasn't cried in years. Hell, he didn't even cry for 5 minutes.  
  
"Bulma, I love you very much. I know I don't show it but if it would make you happy, I would try."  
  
With that she gave him the biggest hug of his life. She clung so hard to him that she was cutting off his air supply. She stopped once she noticed that he was blue in the face.  
  
"Thankyou for saying that. You've really made me notice, I'm lucky to have you." She gave him another caressing hug and lead him to the bed where she fell into a happy, dreamless sleep. Vegeta stayed with her for about a hour before returning to the gravityroom but not leaving until he gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. She smiled and glowed on contact.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not long and it took me such a long time to put it up, but I'm going to make up fot it. Come to think about it how long has it been? Nearly 2 month's or so.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They made me very happy. I went to school telling everyone. They nearly knocked me out just to shut me up. ~_^  
  
I don't know when chapter 3 is going to be up but I hope within next month. Again THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Peace Out!  
  
Reviewers I give thanks to:  
  
*Anyone who read it.  
  
*Rez  
  
*RiikiiTavi  
  
*Lady Cianyin 


End file.
